The present invention is directed generally to an automatic door adapted for retail sales of products through a driveup door. Particularly, the present invention relates generally to automatic door closers of the inclined track type. This invention relates to serving doors, and more particularly, to serving doors and similar openings installed in drive through or walkup facilities such as fast food restaurant to facilitate exchange between a customer and the business without exposing the server or the interior space unnecessarily to inclement weather, insects, and other such problems. Such doors are usually mounted in the wall of a facility at a height which will put the server in convenient reaching distance from a customer seated in a vehicle, and are commonly used for fast food restaurants and other businesses with drive through service.